playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma
—Akuma Akuma is one of the villains from the Street Fighter series and is one of Slasher-Chaos' playable character in PlayStation All-Stars: Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is Asura. Biography SURGE OF MURDEROUS INTENT Once a honorable fighter, now a bloodthristy fighter that travels the world in search of a powerful foe to test his strength. THE LEGACY OF AKUMA *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (1994) PS1 *''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' (1996) PS1 *''Street Fighter EX'' (1996) PS1 *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (1996) PS1 *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (1998) PS1 *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1998) PS1 *''Street Fighter EX2'' (1998) PS1 *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1999) PS1 *''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' (1999) PS2 *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' (2000) PS2 *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (2001) PS2 *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' (2002) PS2 *''Street Fighter IV'' (2009) PS3 *''Super Street Fighter IV'' (2010) PS3 *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (2011) PS3 *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (2011) PS3 *''Super Street Fighter: Arcade Edition'' (2011) PS3 *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (2012) PS3 Arcade Opening Rival Name: Asura Reason: Unknown Connection: Both of them come from Capcom and they have already battled in the DLC episodes of Asura's Wrath. They also are angry nearly all the time, attacking enemies with merciless action. Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Messatsu Goshoryu' - - Akuma does a series of jumping spiralling uppercuts at his foe. **'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' - - Akuma spins around with one leg pointed outward. **'Misogi' - + - Akuma jumps up a bit until he comes down and slams his fist into the ground with great force. **'Tenma Gou Zanku' - + - Akuma jumps into the air and thrusts his hands out to launch a barrage of fireballs at his foes. **'Ashura Senku' - + - Akuma gets into a stance and moves pass a foe to avoid any damage. **'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' - (Midair) **'Misogi' - + (Air) **'Tenma Gou Zanku' - + (Air) **'Ashura Senku' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Kuchuu Shoryuken' - - Akuma does a swift jumping uppercut at his foes. **'Gou Hadoken' - + - Akuma thrusts his hands out to fire a powerful fireball at his foes. **'Zanku Hadoken' - + - Akuma jumps up into the air and thrusts down his hands to fire a fireball at his foes. **'Messatsu Gou Rasen' - + - Akuma spins around with one leg pointed out as he creates a vortex that can suck in foes to damage them. **'Gou Hadoken' - + (Air) **'Zanku Hadoken' - + (Air) **'Messatsu Gou Rasen' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Gou Shoryuken' - - Akuma does a powerful spinning uppercut that can hurl his foe airborne. **'Shin Misogi' - + - Akuma slams his fist into the ground, which creates a shockwave on both of himself. **'Shin Tatsumaki' - + - Akuma spins off in the direction he is looking with one leg pointed outward. **'Defensive Stance' - + - Akuma turns his back to his foe if he is attacked during this, he will instantly counterattack by teleporting away and appearing behind the foe. (Throws) **'Head Smasher' - or - Akuma grabs his foe by the head and slams them down into the ground. **'Shoryuken' - - Akuma strikes his foe away with a jumping uppercut. **'Leg Sweep' - - Akuma knocks his foe off of their feet with a sweeping blow. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Kongou Kokuretsu Zan' - (Level 1) - Akuma slams his fist into the ground to unleash a electrical surge into the area. **'Messatsu Gou Hado' - (Level 2) - Akuma thrusts out his hands to fire a huge stream of energy outward at his foes. **'Shun Goku Satsu' - (Level 3) - It enters a cutscene as Akuma dashes at his foe and the scene goes black until he appears behind his foes who fall down to the ground as the symbol for heaven glows on his back. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Dark Hadou': Akuma stomps his foot down and gets into a stance where dark energy flows off of his back while saying "Messatsu!". *'That's it?: '''Akuma crosses his arms and says "''That's your best? Ridiculous!" . *'Master of the Fist': Akuma slams his fist on the ground and then says "Such pitiful insolence!" Quotes *'When Selected' **"Pathetic worms..." **"I will crush you all!" **"Look upon your annihilation, and tremble!" *'Prematch' **"Prove to me your worth." **"I will teach you the meaning of pain!" *'Item Pickup' **"I rather use my fists..." **"Seems useful...." **"I don't need weapons!" **"WHAT is this thing?" **"You worms and worthless toys......" **"Let's see what this thing does." *'Successful KO:' **"Enjoy the afterlife..." **"You lack discipline!" **"Your annihilation has just begun." **"Tremble before me now!" **"You are no more." **"Had enough?" **"My fists know no equal!" **"Weaklings! Is there no one worth fighting?" **"You are permanently crippled! Accept your defeat!" **"Fade to nothingness! You weakness disgusts me!" **"A weakling like yourself doesn't deserve fists to fight with!" **"You are not enough even for a warm up." **"Is that all? You must be joking!" **"Death's too good for you." *'Respawns' **"Prepare to meet your maker!!" **"You pitful warrior....." **"YOU dare challenge me?!" **"Prepare to suffer!" **"If you are merciless, your soul will be slaughtered!"" **"Shall I dismember you to demonstrate your weakness?" **"It's time for you to experience a million deaths in an instant!" **"I am disgusted... You have zero potential!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'I will teach you Pain:' Akuma stomps down one foot and gets into a stance with dark energy coming off of his back. *'Face Me, Cowards:' Akuma crosses his arms across his chest then says, "Prove to me your worth.." *'Messatsu:' Akuma turns around and gets into his fighting stance while saying "I will teach you the meaning of pain!" (similar reference to Akuma's Street Fighter IV intro) *'Satisfy me with your skills..:' Akuma stands up from a kneeling position, with flames covering him. Winning Screen *'Pain is what you receive:' Akuma crosses his arms, with an evil grin. *'Too easy: '''Akuma does the Demon Armageddon. *'Weaklings!!:' Akuma stomps his right foot while standing in flames. *'Victory is Mine': Akuma does a pose with 4 symbols surrounding him. (similar reference when Akuma starts his Raging Demon move) Losing Screen *if using '''Pain is what you receive:' Akuma shakes his head in disapointment and turns his back. *if using Too easy: Akuma is seen behind the flames, with his back at the camera. *if using Weaklings!!: '''Akuma is seen, kneeling, and then he looks at the camera, changing his expression from defeat to furious. *if using '''Victory is Mine: Akuma snarls and turns away from the camera, with flames covering him. Costumes The Strongest Akuma's normal outfit from the Street Fighter series. Shin Akuma A costume based off of Shin Akuma from the Street Fighter series. Its unlocked when Akuma reaches Rank 10. Oni A costume based off of Oni, Akuma's transformed form from the recent Street Fighter series. Its unlocked when Akuma reaches Rank 200. DLC Mecha Akuma His DLC costume is based off of Mecha Akuma from Marvel vs. Capcom series. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Gouken *DLC: Evil Ryu Icons *Rank 5: Akuma *Rank 6: Shin Akuma *Rank 7: Mech-Akuma Backgrounds Trivia *Before his appearance, his Level 3 super was parodied by Toro Inoue. *The moves Shin Misogi and Shin Tatsumaki are made up moves created for the game to be advanced versions of Misogi and Tatsumaki. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:DLC Category:Street Fighter Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Characters